The Next Generation
by DreamyFlower
Summary: Ok, this is my first story so its probably not going to be very good, but here you go. Ten years after Eragon defeated Galbatorix, a young girl and her Dragon were sent to train with him, however they face many difficulties on the way and while training. But there is a greater threat looming. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

__Ok, this is my first story, so its probably not going to be very good. I f you any ideas or suggestions please review.

_Thoughts  
_Normal

* * *

"_These ropes hurt." _Valen muttered.

"_Well we wouldn't be in this mess if someone hadn't lit a 30ft fire!" _Crystal thought back, who was very annoyed and angry at her friend. They had just set out to find the Riders when they were caught by some thugs, and sadly both of them were to small and untrained to escape.

"_What if I lit them on fire, then you could cut the ropes and we'd be free."_

"_First, what would I cut the ropes with, and second your fire would barley burn them."_

"_Maybe I could fl-"_

"No" Crystal yelled. She shrunk back at the stares of the men. She turned so she couldn't see them. _"Last time you tried to fly, we fell off a cliff, and I'd rather not relive that experience." _She sighed. _"Let's just think of something in the morning." Meanwhile a dark figure crouched, waiting for the men to fall asleep._

**BANG.** Crystal awoke to a frigtning sound. "Wha?"

"_Behind you." _Valen yelled with his mind, as he started tearing at his bonds. He moved just in time to block a tree from hitting her.

"Run, now" shouted a mysterious voice.

Crystal felt her bonds come loose and turned to see a boy a little older than her. "Who are-"

"No time to explain," He said. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He grabbed her arm and ran. Valen following close behind.

When they were a far enough distance away, Crystal turned on the boy. "Who are you and what do you want?" she yelled at him, clearly annoyed and a little confused. _Why did he help us? _Her thoughts were interrupted by the boy.

"My name is Cole, Eragon heard that a new Rider and their dragon was coming, so he sent me ahead to find them. I apologize if I confused you."

"Eragon?" Crystal said confused. "All I know is that I was sent to be trained, no one said anything about a guy named Eragon".

"Eragon" the boy said," is one of the greatest Riders to ever live, and his dragon Saphira-"

"_-was the great dragon who was said to have torn the cathedral in Dras Leona!" _shouted Valen, clearly proud of his knowledge.

Meanwhile, Crystal was examining Cole. " If this Eragon is real that must mean you're a Rider," she said, still annoyed and a little embarassed about her rescue

" _Crystal!" _Valen thought.

"_Shush, I know what I'm doing" _she thought back,

"Fine." He lifted his right hand and took off his glove. On his a hand was a perfect shimmering oval.

Valen looked at it. _"Its real can we go now?"_

"Fine" Crystal said, she turned and she started to walk.

Later in the day the trio reached a small grove sheltered by giant trees, and within that grove lied a giant orange mound.

"Wyvern, wake up." Cole started to push on the giant mound.

Crystal was startled when she that the mound was a dragon, also at how big he was, she had to step back just to see all of him.

"He hatched for me when I was young, I was only eleven" Cole started to say, trying to explain the dragons size.

"_And I was only one when I had to carry you across the dessert." _The dragon said interrupting him.

"It's not my fault I have a bum leg." Cole protested. He suddenly turned and started to put a saddle on the dragon.

"_Bum leg? It seems fine to me." _Valen said.

"Valen!" Crystal said, "Don't be so rude. _Although I agree with you"_

"No, it's fine." Cole said as he turned. "When I was younger both my parents were killed in an explosion. I was lost had no where to go, and I couldn't even walk."

"I'm sorry" Crystal muttered.

"Don't be. Later an elf found me and took me to Ellsmeria. He made me a bracer because I didn't want an artificial leg." He lifts up his pant leg to reveal an odd contraption made of metal and cloth attached to his leg. "The queen, Arya, let me stay in Du Weldenvarden. A few months later Wyven hatched for me and she sent me to train with Eragon."

"_Well don't you have an interesting backstory." _Valen spectated

"_What about you young dragon, what has your journey been like?" _Wyven asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

"_Well we started…"_

While Valen told the story of how they got here, Crystal walked over a tree and sat down, She spoke the only bit of magic she knew, "Garjzla", meaning light. A small, heatless light appered in the air, giving off a small glow. She started to think about when Valen hatched for her.

* * *

Again if you have any suggestions on how to make this story better, (and for me to write better), please put in the reviews.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	2. Authors Note

Okay its been a really long time and I'm sorry. I will not be able to continue this story at last not for right now. My old computer which had all my chapters on it crashed and this stupid computer is so old and I can't access word or anything sorry. If I can get it working I'll try and post.


End file.
